briarclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Tomstar: Deputy: Darkcrystal; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple Medicine Cat: Purplepetal; A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: ? Warriors: Cinderfoot: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Apprentices: Brokenpaw: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowpaw: Black tom (Cotton) Runningpaw: brown she-cat (Cotton) Queens: Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes Limesplash's Kits: Snowkit- A white tom with Blue eyes Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes Former Members: None Roleplay: (To see what happened before, look at BriarClan's roleplay...then the Extra Roleplay page XD) Tomstar smiled and placed his tail tip on her belly. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked at from her belly. "Can you feel any?" She asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to them being born?) Tomstar smiled and nodded. "I think I feel one." He purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Abit more time?) Limespalsh snuggled up to him. "My mate" she purred Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar remembered that the Clan was watching and broke away from Limesplash. "That means your my father." Cinderfoot and Adderfang said. "Ours too." Runningpaw and her brothers said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash eyes got sad as he moved away from her. She layed down and waited for him to come and snuggle with her. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar blinked. "Yes." He said. "Meeting over." He called and he padded over to Limesplash. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- She looked up at him waiting for him to sit down. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lets go for a little walk." Tomstar said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded and got up. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar looked at the ground as they walked. "I feel like every time I've mated you, something has happened. First, I told you I was leaving. Second, I got mad. Third, my father got between us." He said sadly. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash picked up his head with her tail. "Stop it ok, just stop acting as if what happened is wrong" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar pushed Limesplash over softly, onto the ground and got on top of her. "But it is wrong. I haven't been a good mate." He said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes you have been" Limesplash said wondering why he was feeling like this Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I've hurt you every time we've mated." Tomstar whispered, still on top of her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "You don't mean to" She said with a smile. "So it's not your fault" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar's mating organ inched over to Limesplash's mating organ. "Maybe we can change that." He purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar injected painlessly into Limesplash and started pumping pollen back and forth. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash sat there. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar stopped pumping pollen and pulled his mating organ out of Limesplash. "What's wrong?" He asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "Nothing at all" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar was getting ready to inject into Limesplash again but thought better of it, he climbed off of her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash frowned. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It didn't seem like you want me to mate you." Tomstar explained. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes I do" She said abit up set that he would think that. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar smiled and mounted Limesplash again. He injected fast and pumped pollen into his mate. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash closed her eyes. She started to purr Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- After mating Limesplash for a little while, he pulled away from her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where do you want to go now?" She said looking at the Trees and forest that looked like home ... Five cats, Tow Toms and two she-cats with one elder she-cat. Walked out of the shadows to see tow cats. "Hello" The tom said. "I am Darkcrystal" He said with Pride. His pelt was a dark brownish- blue, Almost purple. 19:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar stepped infront of Limesplash. "I am Tomstar, leader of FoxClan." He said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash stepped infront of Tomstar. "I'm Limesplas" she looked at Tomstar. "The cat who is going to kill him if he does that again." She smirked 20:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Your my mate, your pregnant, I shall protect you and our unborn kits." Tomstar purred and licked her between the ears. "What do you want?" He asked Darkcrystal. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 20:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkcrystal looked at Limesplsah. "Hello Sister remmber me?"He asked. Limesplash nodded then ran over to join her brother. "Hey DarkCrystal" She said in her werid voice she looked around at the other cats. "Pinktail!" She yelled jumping on one f the she cats. She looked at the older she-cat. "MOTHER!!" She ran and touched noses with her. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar's eye twitched. "Hello." He said and looked at the ground, he missed his brothers and sisters. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 20:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey Limesplash!" Yelled the other she cat. "What's up Purplepetal" she said with a laugh. "Hey Blackfur" she yelled in the black toms ear Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "W-w-w-w-would you like to j-j-j-join us?" Tomstar asked. "Tom!" A voice sounded behind Tomstar and Chubbers raced over. "Chubbs!" He said and raced to his sister. "I thought you were still a kittypet!" Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 20:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkcrystal nodded. "We would" "YAY!" Limesplash yelled Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Tom!" More voices called. "Cloudtail! Cottonfur! Mittens! Chubbers! Misty!" Tomstar yowled. "Where is mom!?!" He turned to Limesplash's family. "Follow me to the camp." He said and padded with his brothers and sisters toward camp. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 20:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. "Let's GO!" she yelled and she andher family ran off for Camp Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 21:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Misty padded over to Limesplash. "Hi! I'm Misty, Tom is my brother." She said. ... "What happened to Mom, Coal, and Firestar?" Tomstar asked Chubbers. Chubbs shook her head. "Coal and Firestar got seperated from us. Mom...mom died." She said sadly. Tomstar's face got dark. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 21:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. "Yes he is a tom, His name is Tomstar" she said Looking at Darkcrystal Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Misty laughed. "No his name is Tom, it always has been." She said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 21:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "No it's Tomstar," she said annoyed "He's leader and my mate, I think I would know" she said with a shack of her head. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 21:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Misty shrugged. "It used to be Tom." She said. .. "Here we are." Tomstar said when they reached camp. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 21:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. She walked over to Tomstar "You need a deputy" She wispered in his ear Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 21:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Time-skip?) "Darkcrystal shall be deputy!" Tomstar called. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 21:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Till there bron?) Darkcrystal looked at Tomstar. He nodded 22:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yeah) Mittens smiled at Tomstar, her brother had gone so far. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 22:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Time skip till when the kits are born) Limesplash was sitting in the nursery when she started to have pains. "TOMSTAR!!!!" She yowled Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar raced in. "Are you okay!?!?" He asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 22:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The KITSS!!!!" She yelled at him as Purplepetal rushed in. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar padded out of the den and Mittens, who was re-named Whitefoot raced in. "How is she?" Whitefoot asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 22:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Purplepetal was a mute so she couldn't talk. She nodded her head. the dippped it telling Limesplash to push. Limesplash did but no kits came out Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot put a paw on Limesplash's belly. "They should be coming." She said slightly worried. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 22:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash Pushed And two she-kit came out. One looked just like her mother and the other was a Ginger she-kit with Green eyes. Purplepetal started to lick the Ginger one Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot felt her belly again. "One more I think." She said. "Push!" She started licking the kit that looked like Limesplash. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash pushed and wo toms came out one a dusty brown tom and a Grey tom with darker stripe. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Or two." Whitefoot said grinning, then she licked the kits and placed them at Limesplash's belly. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Purpleleaf Placed the two kits at Limesplash's bellyPurpleleaf turned and walked out of the nursery. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot smiled and padded out. "Come see your kits, Tomstar." She said. .. Tomstar padded in and gasped. "They are beautiful." He purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Time-skip till warrior age?) Limesplash looked at her kits. "Four of them Two toms and 2 she-cats. "I want the one who looks like me to be named Moonkit and the dusty brown tom Dustkit" she said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I was going to say the same thing XD) "Can we name the ginger she-cat Sunkit and the gray tom Wolfkit?" Tomstar asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. " Ok Our family"she said with a smile Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip till when it's the kits warrior cermony) Moonpaw walked into the center of camp. "Sunpaw" She hissed for her sister Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah Moonpaw?" Sunpaw said trotting up, her beautiful green eyes sparkling ... "Let all cats old enough to cat their own prey gather at the Fallen Log for a Clan meeting." Tomstar called. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpaw "Warrior time" Her eyes sparkling too, Her smile was an evil one ... Dustpaw padded up to where his father was. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfpaw padded next to his brother. ... "Sunpaw, Wolfpaw. Pad forward." Tomstar said. Wolfpaw and Sunpaw padded forward. "Wolfpaw, Sunpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code?" They both nodded. "Sunpaw from the day you shall be called Suntail. Wolfpaw from this day forward you shall be called Wolfheart." Tomstar said. Sunfern and Wolfheart bowed then padded over with the other warriors. "Dustpaw, Moonpaw. Pad forward." Tomstar said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dustpaw and Moonpaw padded forward Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you promise to follow the warrior code forever?" Tomstar asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I Do" they said together Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Moonpaw from this day you will be known as Moonsong. Dustpaw you will be called Duststorm. The meeting is now over!" Tomstar called at the end of the ceremony. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 23:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) --------- Moonsong ran over to Suntail. "Hey Sun''Tail''" she said giggling Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 23:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan